1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive display including an organic compound that is electrically excited to emit light. The organic light emitting display device is typically driven via a low voltage, is thin, has a wide view angle, and a high response speed. Thus, the organic light emitting display device has been regarded as a next-generation display that does not have the defects of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or the like.
In contrast to an LCD device, an organic light emitting display device emits light on two sides. The organic light emitting display device includes pixels, and may be divided into a top emission unit and a bottom emission unit. A reflective anode pattern is formed in the top emission unit, and a transmissive anode pattern is formed in the bottom emission unit.